


pearl, i said i'd go with you

by final_girl



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Belle is only mentioned, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_girl/pseuds/final_girl
Summary: (first part of my swap au)rusty asks pearl about the race
Relationships: Pearl/Rusty (Starlight Express)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. pre-race

Pearl sat uncomfortably in her station, it had been at least an hour since her electric friends had gone off on another job. The big race was tomorrow. In theory, Pearl did want to race, but who would she even race with? Greaseball was with Dinah, Brexit and Bobo already had plans and-

She couldn't dream of asking Rusty to go with her. Pearl stood up, hoping that getting up and leaving would help her feel better. She rolled outside and looked around. Nothing to her left, but to her right she saw Rusty. Pearl quickly hid behind the corner, praying Rusty didn't see her. She peeked behind the corner to see Rusty talking to Belle, the old steamer. Pearl wasn't too good at reading lips but Belle pointed over to her, so she assumed they were talking about her. Pearl squeaked slightly as Rusty came over to her. 

"Hey Pearl!" 

Pearl smiled and returned the greeting with a, "hey Rusty, what brings you here?" 

"I was just wondering about the big race" 

Pearl got quiet and looked down, "oh...y'know I'm not racing Rusty." 

Rusty looked at her sadly, "how come?" 

Pearl sighed and looked up to him, "I don't have anyone to race with. Who'd even want to go with me" 

"I would." 

Pearl stared at him for a moment in confusion. "Rusty, you can't be serious-" 

"Of course I am!" Rusty smiled and turned around, "I'll come back in a few hours to start training, alright?" 

Pearl blushed and waved Rusty goodbye, "yeah! See you later Rusty!"


	2. racing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day. Pearl tells Dinah about racing

Dinah was always the self centered type. Pearl, being one of her only friends, knew this very well. "You racing tonight?" Dinah scoffs and shows her sharpened teeth. "Course I am! No question there!" She doesn't think to ask her friend if she's racing as well. Pearl began to speak up after a few more minutes of just rolling around together. 

"I'm thinking about racing" 

"You?" Dinah tensed up at this and stared at her friend with an unamused expression for a while. Dinah sighed and untended her body. "Pearl, I love you like a sister but...you can't race." 

Pearl wasn't shocked at this revelation of Dinah not wanting her to race, but she was offended. She didn't even try to sugarcoat it or anything. Pearl tried to keep a calm head and crossed her arms. "Why not Dinah." 

Dinah rolled her eyes, "don't try to act tougher than you are, steamer. You know why you can't race." 

Pearl's face contorted and twisted into a sour expression and uncrossed her arms to tightly ball her fists at her side. "Y'know what I think it is Dinah? I think you're scared." 

Dinah rolled up to Pearl and looked her directly in the eyes. Despite being smaller than her, Dinah was very muscular and carried an intimidating attitude. "Of what steamer." 

Pearl grinded her teeth and looked down at the diesel engine. "Don't call me that. Diesel." Pearl bent down to insult Dinah further and got uncomfortably close. "You're scared because you know I'm faster than you by miles." 

Dinah grabbed Pearl by her collar and pulled her in close. "Don't you dare say that again." 

Pearl considered spitting on her, but thought the act too petty. "You just don't think us steam trains can win" 

"No Pearl." Dinah began, "I don't think you can win." 

The words cut Pearl like a knife. Not knowing what to say, Pearl blurted out, "at least I don't need to cheat to win!" 

Dinah, fed up with Pearl, punched her in the face. Pearl went reeling backwards holding her right eye. "I'm gonna race whether you like it or not, Dinah!" 

Dinah stomped towards her and began shouting, "what have I got to do to stop you?! Get the gang? Get Greaseball?" 

Dinah grabs Pearl again and pulls her in close. "You just stay out of the way of your superiors. Got it, steamer?" Dinah roughly pushed Pearl to the ground and rode off, mumbling some obscenities under her breath.


End file.
